Cache cache
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation plus que grotesque ? C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et il a décidé de faire un cache-cache... mais pourquoi chez lui! Première fic de Neko-chan.


**Titre**: Cache-cache

**Auteur**:Neko-chan

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont encore et toujours à monsieur Kishimoto. Sniff!

* * *

_**CACHE-CACHE**_

Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation plus que grotesque ? Le simple fait de se poser la question lui semblait ridicule. Il n'y avait bien sur qu'une personne capable de le fourrer dans une telle galère (comme dirait un certain génie), son seul lien, cet incapable qu'était son meilleur ami. Naruto Uzumaki.

**Une heure plus tôt :**

- Jan….. Ken…. PON! Youpi! C'est Neji qui a perduuuuu! Je suis le plus fort! C'est lui qui s'y colle ! C'est lui qui s'y colle ! Criait une tête blonde à l'allure surexcitée

-Naruto, tu sais que si... commença Sakura

-J'ai encore gagné ! Tu ne pourras jamais me battre Neji !

-TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI? Cria la rosée tout en frappant son coéquipier.

-Na-na-naruto-kun, si neji-niisan le fais, il utilisera le byakugan…. Balbutia Hinata, rougissante et à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement de sauter dans tout les sens. Réalisant soudain le problème.

-On pourrai peut-être désigner celui qui est à sa droite ? Proposa Ino, qui avait pitié du blond qui avait tout à coup l'air beaucoup moins joyeux.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la droite. A cette droite se tenait, stoïque, Shino.

-Heu….. Je pense qu'on peut aussi passer à sa droite. Avec lui aussi ce serai vite fini dit Tenten.

-Mais à coté y'a l'Inuzuka, ce sera pareil riposta Sakura.

-Mais vous le faites exprès ! Cherchez avec vos propres forces bon sang ! Se plaignit le blond en gonflant les joues.

-Oui ! ANIMES PAR LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE ! Hurlèrent Lee et Gaï en pleurant, vrillant les tympans de leurs voisins.

-Moi je peux le faire, dans mon livre sur « comment s'amuser et se lier d'amitié en société » ils disent que les jeux collectifs sont de très bonnes opportunités. Dit un brun au sourire plus que faux.

-Merci saï, tu nous sauve de disputes inutiles et…..

-Et puis trouver un énorme chewing-gum rose, un boudin blond et un gros ne me semble pas trop compliqué. Continua t-il toujours avec le sourire.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre Choji lâcha son paquet de chips, et attaqua. Suivit par Sakura et Ino, tout aussi décidées que lui à faire de ce jour le dernier de la vie de l'asocial.

-Bon maintenant que l'autre est KO on va pouvoir commencer à jouer.

-On aimerai bien mais c'était un peu lui qui devait s'y coller Sakura-chan.

-C'est pas une trop grande perte. Qui est à sa droite ?

Le regard convergèrent tous vers la silhouette répondant à cette désignation.

-Hmf ! Dit-elle, le tout associé à un regard méprisant (mise en mode traducteur spécial Uchiwa : Pourquoi je devrai m'abaisser à faire ça ?)

-Aller Sas'ke ! Pour nous faire plaisir ! T'as même pas besoin d'avoir l'air de t'amuser, on te demande juste de chercher !

-grml grml grmlll cachegrmll (traducteur : Error)

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? le traducteur bug.

-Je pense, dit calmement Shikamaru qui, oh miracle ! Était réveillé !, Que comme toute personne sensée, Sasuke se demande avec raison pourquoi on joue à cache-cache à 20 ans. C'est vraiment galère. Et à mon avis aussi pourquoi on fait ça chez lui.

-Shikamaru, t'es vraiment un génie pour comprendre le langage Uchiwa ! S'extasia Tenten

- On n'avait pas le choix répondit Ino, chez Naruto c'est tellement petit que tout le monde aurait du se cacher sous le lit !

Un pouf retentit soudain et Kakashi apparut, son tristement célèbre bouquin à la main.

-Yo, les jeunes ! Désolé d'être en retard pour ton anniversaire Naruto mais j'étais en chemin quand j'ai vu une baleine échouée et j'ai du aller la remettre à la mer. S'excusa t-il en riant

Habitués les élèves ne réagirent pas, mais, il fallait s'y attendre, une voix bien connue cria :

-Kakashi ! La jeunesse n'est jamais en retard ! Je te défis ! Le premier à être trouvé a perdu ! Puis la panthère de jade de Konoha partis à toute vitesse se cacher.

-Bon. On va se cacher nous aussi. Essayez de nous trouver Akamaru et moi, on est tellement fort que vous mettrez des mois entiers ! Dit Kiba avant de partir.

Tous les ninjas quittèrent vite le salon où ils étaient installés pour explorer et trouver une cachette dans la demeure Uchiwa. Ino la dernière, chuchotant au passage à un Sasuke stoïque et fier mais profondément exaspéré intérieurement, un « je t'attends si ça te dit sasu-chou » suivit d'un clin d'œil voulut séduisant.

Sasuke quitta la pièce à son tour, après tout il n'avait jamais accepté de compter et de retrouver les autres et il ne s'abaisserai JAMAIS à ça alors autant continuer à vivre sa vie pendant que les imbéciles gâcheraient la leur à attendre qu'il vienne les chercher.

En entrant dans le deuxième salon, (oui c'est un riche, il y a 3 salons. M'énerve!) il découvrit un tignasse en porc-épic argentée sur son canapé, et son propriétaire lisant tranquillement son livre à la couverture orange.

- …. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous chercher ?

- Tu es vraiment un génie Sasuke, j'ai bien fait de t'avoir dans mon équipe ! Et bien en fait ce genre de jeu ne serai absolument pas raisonnable au vu de mon âge, j'ai donc décidé d'attendre calmement ici. Répondit Kakashi, le visage rieur.

Sans daigner commenter la tirade de son professeur il continua son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque, si il ne pouvait pas aller s'entraîner, au risque de vexer son coéquipier et de se faire harceler durant des mois, il pouvait au moins étudier quelques jutsu non ?

Hélas il semblerai que ce destin si cher à Neji, ne portait pas Sasuke dans son cœur, lui. En entrant furtivement dans la pièce, il vit ! Il vit Lee se contorsionnant pour rentrer dans le grand tiroir du bureau installé en ces lieux en disant haut et fort :

-Si jamais je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ce tiroir, je devrais rentrer dans le plus petit ! Gai-sensei ! Regardez-moi et reconnaissez le digne élève de la panthère de jade de konoha !

Refermant la porte, Sasuke priant de tout cœur que les autres parviendraient à ne rien casser. Il comprenait enfin les périls que représentaient une bande de ninjas décidé à se cacher à tout prix dans SA maison. Mieux valais qu'il aille dormir. Oui, et ne se réveiller que quand tout le monde serait partis.

Pressant le pas, il pus déjà entre-apercevoir son ordre chéri en morceaux. Une longue traînée de chips menait jusqu'à une armoire, des insectes faisait la liaison entre l'extérieur et un coin du plafond, le troisième salon sentait le chien mouillé, sans parler du chewing-gum accroché au rideau ! Ah tiens non, c'étais juste Sakura.

Sasuke réprima un soupir de soulagement : sa chambre était en vue, il allait se glisser calmement dans son futon et pourrai enfin… cette fois-ci il ne pu s'empêcher de hoqueter. Sur son lit l'attendait une Ino en sous-vêtements plus qu'affriolants figée dans une pose lascive.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, roucoula-t-elle,

Sasuke réfléchit, aurait-il le temps de reculer et fermer la porte à clé avant que la jeune fille arrive à lui?

Réponse: Oui.

Il se trouvait maintenant derrière la porte, se félicitant d'un DONG sonore qui retentit derrière celle-ci. Posant la clé sur la commode du couloir il se répéta mentalement.

"Je n'ai pas été dans la chambre, après tout, il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas en journée. J'étais simplement en chemin vers la cuisine et je n'ai rien vu."

Il reprit sa marche le plus nonchalamment possible, regardant ses pieds plutôt que son rangement adoré massacré. Il entendait la douche couler derrière un mur mais fit abstraction pour continuer son chemin. Après tout pourquoi quelqu'un serait il sous la douche?

Sa cuisine, un lieu sacré où l'ordre et la propreté régnaient en maître. Et surtout, dans le 5eme placard à droite de l'entrée, dans la 2eme étagère, à gauche, son ami encore plus fidèle que Naruto, son amant presque, le pot… de nutella ?

Où était son pot de nutella ?

Il regarda à droite, ouvrit un placard, un autre… En se relevant une flamme de colère brillait dans ses yeux. SON pot de nutella ! Dès qu'il croiserai la personne qui lui avait pris, elle disparaîtrait de la surface de la terre dans d'atroces souffrances… Il aurait sa vengeance !

Rageusement, il se décida à manger une salade de tomates Ces espèces de ramen trop cuits osaient, en plus de mettre à sac sa maison , lui voler SON nutella !

Toujours énervé il ouvrit le lave-vaisselle.

CHOC

Itachi le regardait, amusé, le pot de nutella et une cuillère dans les mains recroquevillé à l'intérieur de son lave-vaisselle.

-Ho ! Je suis déjà trouvé ? Pas drooole ! tu vas bien ? j'ai vu que vous vous amusiez alors je suis venu ! c'est sympa ce jeu ! ah ! et comme j'avais faim j'ai…

Clac. Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

Cric cric cric. Le bruit d'un bouton qu'on tourne jusqu'à « lavage long »

Bip. Le bouton marche.

Le jeu avait pour limites L'INTERIEUR de la maison non ?

Le calme régnait dans le jardin. Les arbres laissaient passer juste ce qu'il fallait de lumière. Décidément, vive le calme.

* * *

Voilà, c'est encore parti d'un délire entre Neko-chan et Yûko-chan mais dont on ne vous retracera pas le cours, c'est trop bizarre.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


End file.
